Prohibido
by Lovyrs
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia odia al nuevo alumno de su salón en el instituto por una razón inexplicable. Natsu Dragneel, un chico normal igual que todos, a excepción de un pequeño detalle… o no? Pesimo summary, pero denle una oportunidad :D
1. El Comienzo del TODO

Hola! :D

Bueno bueno ya tenía ganas de publicar este fic, es NaLu :D y pienso hacerlo largo, gomen por el capi k es corto, pero no se preocupen, el título lo dice todo, los próximos capis serán largos :), ahora sin nada más que decir les dejo para k lean xd

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**El Comienzo del TODO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***Lucy Povs***_

-Ahhhhhh!- ese si fue un sueño pésimo, claro, quien puede soñar cuando estas recostada en un sofá, amarrada y que un hombre se acerque a ti con la intención de matarte. Sacudí mi cabeza para olvidarme de ese sueño, ahora que recuerdo, debe llamarse una pesadilla.

-Maldito profesor de historias- hable con frustración, empecé a buscar en mi mente el porqué dije eso, hasta que di en el punto blanco: ese idiota nos había dejado como actividad buscar, investigar un reporte sobre la muralla china, y peor debía de ser como mínimo 15 hojas , y todas escritas a mano.

Y aun lo peor, se venía un alumno nuevo al instituto. No es que este celosa o algo parecido, simplemente, odio a los recién llegados, pues los otros se alborotan y hacen un gran escándalo para conocerlos.

Suspire resignada, ¿qué puedo hacer?, así es mi vida.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a tomar un baño a agua fría, me encantaba el agua fría, y aun lo tomaba en invierno. Con solo al pensar eso me reí y mi mal humor desapareció.

Después de hacer mi aseo personal, me fui a mi dormitorio para poner el uniforme del instituto. Este consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga , junto a una corbata de color rojizo oscuro, una falda de color negro hasta las rodillas, y eso que no era costumbre en Japón, ya que la mayoría de instituciones consta de un uniforme con falda corta, unas medias rojas hasta la rodilla y por ultimo un chaleco color negro.

Acto siguiente, baje a la cocina para preparar mi desayuno. Vivía sola en un departamento, mis padres se habían divorciado desde que tenía 6 años. Mis gastos los sustentaba mi padre, y mi madre me enviaba dinero a través de una tarjeta de crédito. Era casi imposible acostumbrarse estando sola en una departamento solitario, pero conforme paso el tiempo, me acostumbre y este tema me parece de lo más normal como decir una "Buenas tardes"

Mi desayuno consistía en una café junto con tostadas y mantequilla y de vez en cuando mermelada de fresa.

Levante mi mirada para poder ver la hora de mi reloj que se encontraba en la pared de la sala.

"7:13 am" – mmm no es una mala hora, el instituto comenzaba las clases a las 8:40 am. Tenía tiempo suficiente para acabar de tomar mi desayuno, alistar mi mochila y por ultimo arreglarme.

Salí con dirección a mi cuarto y empecé a vestirme para ir al instituto, y sí , eso significa que desayune desnuda, pero bueno es mi departamento, así que hago lo que quiero, aunque no soy de las chicas que meten a chicos inmaduros o demás a sus casas para tener una noche en la cama. Oh no señores, yo no soy así.

Primero muerta antes de eso. Me distraje pensando en mis estudios cuando me acorde que tenía que hacer la tarea de historia, mi mal humor volvió y por casi pateo mi televisión, solo por casi…

La actividad era para mañana así que tenía tiempo, pero sí que va a hacer bien duro en hacerlo. Suspire resignada, y para colmo, para empeorar mi día de mañana: el chico nuevo. Ufff solo espero que mis estúpidas compañeras no se babeen por él, en especial Lisanna, esa si tenía la fama de una chica mujeriega.

Me dirigí al baño para peinarme y realizar la costumbre de hacerme una coleta al y a continuación agarre mi mochila, cerré la puerta de mi apartamento y prendí camino para el instituto.

** /================/**

"嫌い二人の間に、バラ、情熱的な愛として現れることがあります"/ "Between two people who hate, may emerge as the rose, a passionate love "

** /================/**


	2. Oh ahí vamos

Hola! :D

Bueno bueno aquí les dejo el capi 2, si si fue muy rápido la subida del nuevo capi pero no puede aguantar, el próximo capítulo demorara por lo menos 1 semana :/, y como les prometí es largo, en el capi 3 aparecerá Natsu así k no se preocupen xd,de los animales … debo confesar que yo tengo 4 gatos y 2 perros , y también la paso sola en mi casa xd , ahora sin nada más que decir les dejo para k lean xd , oh por cierto, este capitulo lo hize medio largo, pues pienso para el capitulo 3 un cap de 6000 palabras xd

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Oh ahí vamos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***Erza Povs***_

Estaba en el instituto parada en el marco de la puerta del salón, era la Policía Escolar y debo de dar el ejemplo ante todas las miradas de mis compañeros.

Se supone que a estas horas debe venir Lucy para poder hablar sobre algunas actividades que quedamos en el último fin de semana, para ser sinceras, Lucy era mi única mejor amiga, ella no era como las otras, ella solo piensa en sus estudios y en sus amigos, un buen punto de vista para una persona.

Pero tampoco dice que yo sea de las que se alocan al ver a su amiga o su best y se abalanzara encima de ella, oh no, era más discreta, pero eso no cambias que tenga mis emociones.

-Erza – san! – me di la vuelta para ver a la persona que me llamaba por mi nombre.

Sonreí levemente al ver la viva figura de Lucy, entrando recién al Instituto.

-Lucy, al fin vienes, pensé que no vendrías - hable de lo más normal que pude decir pues ya había sentido el mal humor que traía Lucy en esos momentos, y créanme, es mejor dejarla tranquila, si es que no quieres salir del Instituto con una ojo morado. Reí al recordar el caso de Loke.

-Creías que no vendría?- me contesto

- No, simplemente es que tú mayormente vienes a las 8:12 y pues ahora vienes un poco tarde je –

-Sorry, oi, has hecho la tarea de historia? –

-Oh si, fue un poco difícil pero lo logre – la mire y vi que se quedo callada…

-No lo hiciste, verdad?- pregunte

-No, pero es para mañana, así que dedicare todo mi esfuerzo esta tarde jeje –

-Lucy, mañana hay examen de Matemáticas-

-…..-

-no te quedes callada- reí al ver la cara que puso Lucy al avisarle sobre el examen, ella sí que no tenia cuidado.

-ya ya, pero no te rías-

-vale… oi, pero vendrás mañana-

- creo…. –

-como que creo?-

-ya sabes cómo me pongo con los nuevos alumnos… -

- solo por eso? No te pases, tampoco –

-Oi Lucy! – Lucy y yo giramos para ver de dónde provenía la voz,

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi al mayor exhibicionista del Instituto.

-Que pasa, Gray?- contesto Lucy

-Mira lo que tengo aquí, jee – respondió con una sonrisa triunfadora, dándole una hoja a Lucy, vi la cara de Lucy y al parecer, fuera lo que fuera, a Lucy no le gusto.

.

_***Lucy Povs***_

_**.  
**_

Oh no ahí estaba, era una hoja con detalles de cierta persona, al lado derecho aparecía una foto de un chico, admito que era guapo, sus cabellos rosas me sorprendieron, y su mirada… era preciosa, parecía un chico tranquilo.

Todo iba bien hasta que leí la última frase escrita en la hoja

"**Estudiante de cambio, nuevo Instituto - Instituto Fairy Tail"**

-Oh, es el nuevo alumno? – respondí con la voz llena de seriedad.

-Déjame ver – hablo Erza llevando el papel que tenia entre mis manos para leerlo.

-Donde conseguiste esto?- hable

- Al director se le cayó un monto de papeles, aproveche que pasaba por ahí y agarre uno de ellos, y me tope con la sorpresa que era el documento del nuevo alumno que vendrá mañana- hablo de lo más normal.

-Ya veo… Es el hijo de Igneel Dragneel- hablo Erza en tono de sorpresa, algo no muy común de ella.

-Igneel qué?- hablo Gray en tono se sorpresa, rápidamente le quito el papel de las manos de Erza, algo que no le gusto a Erza y empezó a leer.

- Al parecer solo leíste lo que está en negrita, tú no cambias Gray – le gruñí feroz.

-No cambias Lucy- me aseguro y puso los ojos en blancos – seguirás con tu estupidez de odiar a los nuevos?- pregunto.

-Idiota- le respondí a regañadientes.

-Lucy… lo que paso en el paso debes olvidarlo- Oh no, ahora Erza estaba al lado de Gray! No es justo, ellos no pasaron lo mismo que yo.

-Cierra la boca Gray, o si no, no dudare en poner mi puño en tu lindo rostro- amenace.

-Ya ya, era broma –

- vale, te perdono – informe para que este no se recienta.

-Gray – Sama! – reí al ver la cara de susto que puso Gray al reconocer de quien era la voz. Era Juvia.

Juvia era una compañera de clases, yo no sé el porqué pero siento que ella me detesta, y ya varias veces la he escuchado decirme en murmuras "Rival de amor", como si estuviera enamorada de Gray.

Otra cosa de Juvia, ama con todo su corazón a Gray , ufff ella es tan notable , pero el estúpido de Gray ni se da cuenta. Erza y yo quedamos en que este asunto, Gray debería darse cuenta solo, pero parece que este aun ni pizca se da cuenta.

-Oh ahí viene Juvia – san – hablo de lo más tranquila mi amiga peli – roja.

- Mejor vete porque no quiero otro lio – dije mientras volteaba mi cabeza para verlo, ya que aun me faltaba un poco de tarea de Comunicación y tenía tiempo para acabar, no dude ningún segundo en ir tras mi mochila y sacar mi cuaderno y mi libro.

- Mirad como me dejan solo! –

-Anda! – anuncie y me retire del grupo para avanzar mi tarea.

-Que te sucedió?- hablo Erza , mientras se acercaba para ver qué es lo que estaba escribiendo.

-Ah , es que tu sabes cómo se poner Juvia al verme junto a Gray – hable mientras trataba de leer el libro.

-Esta celosa-

-qué?- le pregunte con voz casi inaudible, pero Erza me escucho.

-Lo que escuchaste- me hablo mirándome fijamente – ya no me hagas caso y termina tu tarea, floja – me reí al escuchar la última palabra, Erza hizo lo mismo que yo.

-Vale vale – respondí y volví a rehacer mi actividad anterior.

Luego de hacer mi tarea, hable con Erza sobre algunos asuntos que teníamos para el fin de semana entrante, el profesor aun no venia y así todos nuestros compañeros hicieron alboroto , pero claro, ahí estaba la policía escolar mirando y anotando en su cuaderno de ocurrencias. Ella si no dudaba en apuntar, volví a pensar en mi actividad de Historias y pensé que sería bien duro hacerlo esta tarde, y más estudiar para el examen de Historias, porque yo era la alumna mas lista del salón e igual que Erza, debo dar el ejemplo como buena alumna en todo. Deje de termina con Erza sobre los asuntos pendientes, y abrí mi libro que tenia encima de mi meza, la verdad era muy bueno. Me perdí en mi lectura, e imagine a los personajes de la obra actuando. Estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la profesora de Comunicación entro. Como era costumbre todos se levantaron de sus sitios, acción que representa el saludo y respeto hacia un profesor, y yo como una tonta seguía leyendo el libro. Por suerte, me sentaba atrás y la profesora no me visualizo. La profesora de Comunicación era muy buena, sus clases me gustaban ya que solo dictaba y dejaba actividad para la clase, no era necesario hacerlo en casa, y de paso que se pasaba toda la hora esperando que un alumno vaya hacia ella y le mostrara el cuaderno con la actividad hecha. Nuestros compañeros y yo quedamos en que en este tiempo nadie entregaría sus cuadernos, si tocaba el timbre de cambio de hora, ahí si todos se abalanzaban sobre la profesora.

Después de las 2 horas de Comunicación, nos toco 2 horas de Cívica con una profesora media vieja, al parecer ella me tenía a mi mas afecto, pues cada vez que me llamaba para revisar el cuaderno o otras cosa, siempre me sonreía, algo que no hace con el resto de mis compañeros.

Si bien nos tocaba después de Cívica 3 horas de Religión, por suerte la profesora no vino. Y por ultimo 1 hora de Historia. El maldito profesor de quedo regañándonos por nuestra conducta en el salón y nos advirtió que si alguno de nosotros no hacia la actividad o estaba incompleta, nos pondría 00.

Toda la clase me pareció taaan aburrida que casi me duermo, si no fuera por el grito que puso el profesor, ya me hubiera dormido. Erza y yo nos comunicábamos mediante papeles, ya que ella también se aburría, y que mejor hablar con tu mejor amiga.

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngg *** sorry por la falta de imaginación xd *

-Al fin termina la clase de Historias- hablo Lisanna , era la chica más popular y revoltosa del salón, conocida por llevarse a los chicos de otros grados a besarse detrás del colegio, también era conocida por otras Institución. Sinceramente era una buena persona, pero creo que estaba tan loca para decir sin pudor alguno **"Ayer me fui con el chico de 4C y nos besamos en el cine abandonado" **Oh eso si nadie llega a tal extremo. O también recordar la vez que anuncio perder su virginidad.

-See tienes razón, me aburre esta clase- hable alistando mi mochila lo más rápido posible, ya que Erza me esperaba en el marco de la Puerta.

-Lucy! No te olvides traer la pistola de agua para mañana – hablo guiñándome el ojo.

-Sí, no te preocupes – hable con tono de chica amable.

Mañana será un día pesado y divertido…. Ya que las chicas mojaran con pistolas de aguas a los chicos, y ellos también harán lo mismo…. y de paso la tarea de Historias… y el chico nuevo.

-Ehh Lucy te estoy esperando!-grito Erza

-Ya voy!- grite para que me escuchara – Vale , Lisanna me voy , suerte y dale saludos de mi parte a Mirajane y a Elfman- hable mostrando mi sincera sonrisa.

-Aja! Adiós Lucy!- hablo Lisanna mientras se dirigía a un grupo de chicas de otras Instituciones.

-Al fin llegas, ya me iba ir sin ti jajá – hablo Erza mientras se reía levemente

-Lo siento, me quede hablando con Lisanna un tiempo- respondí

-No hay lio – me dijo luego de suspirar y seguir el camino.

-Oh sí, me ayudas a hacer la tarea de Historia? Porfaa – dije mientras ponía cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Oh no, eso no funciona conmigo Lucy – hablo rápidamente Erza al ver mi rostro – Además, hoy viajo, pero vengo mañana en la madrugada- agrego sonriéndome.

-Pfff- murmure poniendo mis ojos en blanco – bueno ..- hable sin decir más.

-Jajá – rio Erza

-De que te ríes?- pregunte curiosamente

-Oh bueno de tu reacción jajá-

-chistosa ja – le dije mientras también reía junto a ella.

Seguimos el camino hasta que llegamos al centro, ahí Erza y yo nos despedimos, ya que su casa estaba a la vuelta derecha, mientras el mío a la vuelta izquierda. Seguí caminando mientras pensaba en cómo lograr hacer la tarea de Historia y estudiar para aprobar Matemática.

Entonces vino a mi mente la fotografía que estaba en el documento del nuevo alumno que estará en mi salón. Sinceramente era guapo y tenía el aspecto de ser tranquilo, pero yo no confió en los nuevos, nunca lo hare, desde que fue la última vez….

Sacudí mi cabeza para no recordad ese hecho, ya tenía suficiente con los deberes.

Llegue a un edificio grande, y entre para dirigirme al ascensor, mientras subía pensé en Lisanna, me daba lástima pues era una chica que lo podía todo, tenia familia, mientras yo estaba sola.

Llegue al piso 8 y me dirigí hacia la única puerta que había , saque las llaves de mi apartamento que se encontraba en mi mochila y abrí la puerta de mi apartamento. Estaba muy solitario, deje mis cosas escolares en la mesa principal y me dirigí a mi dormitorio para cambiarme y ver un poco de televisión. Aun no se me olvida el tema de hacer la tarea, pero tengo que descansar.

Ahora que recordaba, la semana pasada me propuse a comprarme un gato para que me haga compañía, sinceramente no soportaba estar sola en un apartamento, tal vez me compre 2 gatos. De paso que eso hará que mi mente se despeje antes de iniciar mis actividades. Me dirigí de nuevo a mi dormitorio a poner ropa para salir a la calle. Este consistía en un polo blanco, no mostraba mucho por si acaso, junto a una falda de jean no tan corta que digamos, era perfecto para no mostrar tanto mis piernas. Me puse unas zapatillas y salí a la tienda de Mascotas.

Llegue rápido, no era tan lejos, así que pregunte al vendedor para que me mostrara a los gatos, realmente solo había 4 gatos , los otros se los habían llevado, y todos los gatos que estaban allí eran de raza, también solo había 2 perros , también se habían llevando los otros perros. Entonces decidí pensar y al cabo de un rato me compre a TODOS los perros y gatos.

Sé que se dice que los perros no pueden vivir junto al gato. Eso no me importa y me lleve en un taxi a todos los animales que compre. Eran cachorros así que yo los cuidaría.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, solté a todos los animales y decidí ponerles nombres.

.

.

.

**/En otro lugar/**

-Otro colegio? , ya es costumbre pff- hablo un chico de pelo rosa , se veía que estaba de mal humor.

-Cállate, es por el bien de la familia, porque si nos quedamos aquí nos descubrirán- hablo el padre del chico.

-Tú y tus asuntos, yo y mis asuntos- sentencio hablando de forma dura a su padre, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

-Estúpido hijo… -

.

.

**/En el departamento de Lucy /**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_***Lucy Povs***_

-Muy bien ya están-sonreí al saber que ya no estaría sola y también al saber que los animales ya tenían sus nombres, los deje en el cuarto de invitados que tenía en mi apartamento, los deje ahí, obviamente con la puerta abierta, junto también con un varios recipientes de agua y comida- ahora si comencemos- hable para mí misma mientras sacaba de mi mochila un libro y de mi armario un cuaderno por ultimo me dirigí a la computadora.

En primer lugar tuve que buscar información de Roma y por ultimo lo imprimí, así ya me dirigía a la mesa para poder escribir y de paso sacarle un resumen. También tenía que estudiar para el examen de Matemática. Esto no será nada fácil.

** /================/**

**"**嫌い二人の間に、バラ、情熱的な愛として現れることがあります"/ "Between two people who hate, may emerge as the rose, a passionate love "

** /================/**


	3. Consecuencias de un mal acto

Hola!i! :D

Como stas lector? .. OH UN LECTOR, SII! , les dejo el capi 3 , esta semana me ha sido muy atareada, y peor tengo que hacer maquetas para educación física, (emm esk ese dia no vine jijiji) , también estoy enamorada de uno de mis compañeros de salón :3

LO AMOOO

Y eso ha hecho que deje de escribir solo para pensar en el , pero también tu que preocuparme por este fic, otra cosa, algo que me están preguntando desde hace tiempo , si , tengo 13 años, y recién voy como 1 mes y medio viendo **Fairy Tail** (en mayúsculas pork lo AMOO igual que a mi Darwin ) , es de lo mejor .En realidad estaba pensando en dejar el capi 3 listo en un mes, esque es bien agotador. Los que crea fics con capis largos me entenderán T.T

Ahora …

**Mapara.- ****Oh gracias T.T, ahh bueno para saciar tus ganas te dejo la conti **

**Niixuiix.- Je je je, ya sabrás el detalle de Natsu… y te juro que te sorprenderá :D , gracias por tu review.**

**Sombraescarlata.- GRACIAS :D, soy nueva en hacer esto de los fics, te dejo el capi 3 pa k también juzgues XD**

**Y por último… AHH LEER **c:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Consecuencias de un mal acto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***Natsu Povs***_

Algo que nunca he podido entender, es el por qué mi madre me abandonó cuando apenas tenía 2 años, la busque y parece como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Tengo apenas escasos recuerdos de ella, tener que criarse sin el calor de una madre es horripilante, pero eso ya fue. Mi padre nunca habla sobre dicho tema, y varias veces le he preguntado, y este cambia el tema o simplemente me golpea.

Me llamo Natsu Dragneel y me considero un joven normal.

Según la gente que está a mí alrededor, soy una joven con patéticas ideas, inmaduro, idiota e irresponsable. Me encanta enamorar a las mujeres, después las llevo a la cama, así sacio esta necesidad que tengo desde los 11 años.

Esta es la 4 vez que he sido expulsado del Instituto que solo llevo 4 meses, por lo menos me lleve 6 chicas a la cama. Aun así, no entiendo porque mi padre me exige estudiar, espero que el viejo entienda que no me interesa su negocio.

Ahora me encuentro en el auto de mi padre, me dirijo a la ciudad de Magnolia a renacer mis estudios y a un maldito encargo que tengo de parte de mi padre.

Según el documento que me dio mi padre, me dirijo a estudiar al Instituto de Fairy Tail, bueno si no me equivoco. He escuchado sobre ese instituto y según los rumores que van por allí de allá , es uno de los mejores de la ciudad y además que cuenta con las mejores chicas en estudios y en belleza, nada mal para mí , una casanova Además que el director es un viejo de 70 años , creo…

Me perdí viendo la carretera, apena me di cuenta que ya estaba en la bendita ciudad. No estaba mal, la ciudad tenía una muy buena vista. También contaba con una zona llena de edificios con luces que llamaba en demasía la atención.

"Nada mal" pensé.

El viaje duro 3 horas, mi espalda me dolía como si hubiera cargado una tonelada de ladrillos, no tenía un lugar en donde quedarme, así que opte por ir a un hostal. Suerte para mí que había nenas merodeando por ahí…

Cuando desperté, el sol empezaba a salir. Mire a mi alrededor y ahí estaba la figura de Nakimo, una chava que conocí ayer y pase la noche con ella. A pesar de haber descansado me sigue doliendo todo el cuerpo, oh, pero no me arrepiento de haber gastado parte de mi energía junto con la chava esa que está a mi lado. Pasare del instituto por unos días y aprovechare para acostarme con unas cuantas tipas.

Aunque odio tener que volver a un instituto, le daré el placer a mi idiota padre.

Fije mi mirada a mi celular, vi que tenía 11 llamadas, 8 de unas tipas que querían conmigo y 3 de mi padre, suspire y presionen el botón para llamarlo.

-¿Aló?- contesto en voz formal

-Ya estoy aquí- le hable de mala gana

-¿Natsu?- pregunto

-Quien más va a llamarte – respondí

-Cállate. Natsu, ya tengo todo listo, en 2 días te diriges al Instituto, creo que ya te hable sobre el nombre, te he depositado dinero en tu cuenta bancaria para que te compres el uniforme y las otras cosas – hablo.

-Oi pero que hay sobre el encargo del tú ya sabes que, Igneel – le avise.

-Te hablare sobre el tema después, por ahora hazme caso-

-Mmmmm… - dude, eso interrumpe mis planes…

-No acepto objeciones, así que cumple las órdenes que te doy- medio grito.

-Ni siquiera una adiós, ¿no? – dije en un murmuro, pero era innecesario ya que mi padre había cortado la llamada.

Suspire, me levante de mi cama sin despertar a Nakimo, me puse unos jeans, una camisa negra, unas zapatillas blancas y por ultimo con el único recuerdo de mi madre: un reloj. Era el único objeto que mi madre le había dado a mi padre para que me lo diera, y aunque Igneel esa vez casi lo quema, tuve que darle algunos puñetes, algo que Igneel no se quedó de brazos cruzados y me correspondió, conseguí salir victorioso y quedarme con el recuerdo de mi madre.

Le deje una nota a Nakimo en mi cama diciendo que salí y que cuando volviera no la quería ver. Cuando me acuesto con una tipa, solo es placer, ningún sentimiento. De ahí no las quiero ver en mi departamento, casa, habitación o cualquier lugar, y si las quiero volver a ver, es porque me fascina su actitud en la cama.

Salí fuera del hotel y me dirigí a un restaurante, mi estómago me suplicaba digerir algo urgentemente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/En otro lugar/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Gray Povs***

Luego de unos veinte minutos de estar esperando ella salió ya lista, se había puesto una pequeña falda negra, un dividí blanco, unas medias que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla, junto con unas zapatillas, pulseras y por ultimo su listón que siempre llevaba para recogerse el pelo. Verdaderamente se le veía hermosa.

-Mi lady, la limosina espera-quise jugar con ella y al parecer a ella le hizo gracia.

-Idiota, así puedo llamarte ¿verdad?- me dijo mostrándome su perfecta sonrisa – tráeme un pan con algo que me muero de hambre- hablo

-Oi yo no soy tu sirviente jaja –

-Lo sé – me dijo.

Bajamos por las escaleras

-Disculpe, ¿qué van a querer?- nos pregunta la señorita.

-1 desayuno americano, ¿y a ti Gray?- me pregunto y yo voltee los ojos.

-Obviamente igual – hable firme.

-Muy bien, vendré pronto con sus pedidos- y la señorita se retiró.

-Gray, ¿Cuánto te puso de nota el profesor de historia?- me dijo como si tuviera miedo al decirlo.

- Emmm… pues 15, ¿y a ti?- le informe.

- 18, te gane tonto – me dijo burlándose de mí.

- A callar Lucy – me miro a los ojos y se rio. Igual yo.

-Oi, Erza piensa demorar hasta la tarde- anuncio mientras cerraba los ojos para después dejar caer su cabeza hacia la mesa.

-Hey, ¿no has dormido? – le pregunte al ver la actitud que tenía Lucy.

-Sí , pero el problema es que me duelen los ojos y la cabeza- hablo con un tono de molestia.

-De seguro es el hambre- mire de nuevo a su rostro, y créanme que parecía una zombi.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-De ti jajajajajajajaja – no pude más y me carcajee hasta no poder.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-DEJA DE REIRTE BABOSO!- me grito haciendo un puchero en su rostro.

- ya .. Yaa jaja… ¿ves? Deje de reírme, así que retira el tenedor de mi cuello- hable con temor, Lucy si podía llegar a estos extremos cuando se enoja en demasía.

-JAJAJAJA, hubieras visto tu cara de miedo JAJAJAJA – ahora es que la señorita Heartphilia se burla de mí, que cruel venganza…

-tramposa- hable entre diente.

-¿Y Erza? ¿Hasta cuanto piensa hacernos esperar?- hablo mirándome con un puchero.

-Ni idea pero creo que ella nos ha…- pare de hablar al ver como nuestras ordenes llegaban.

-Disculpe, aquí están sus pedidos- regreso otra señorita con unas sonrisa que todos se darían cuenta que era falsa, lo que me di cuenta que esta miraba fijamente a Lucy.

-Gracias- le hable

- … -

- Oi, ¿qué mosca te pico?- le cuestione cuando me fije que Lucy también miraba fijamente a la tipa es que nos había servido nuestros pedidos.

- Bueno creo que comenzaremos sin Erza- me dijo, evadiendo mi pregunta.

-Lucy, escúpelo –

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Me refiero a la señorita que nos trajo nuestros pedidos-

-Mmmm… te lo contare después- me hablo mirando seriamente a otro lado.

-No-

-Si-

-No he dicho-

-Si he dicho-

-No… -

-SI…. –

-Lucy –

-Gray-

-Por favor o pierdo la paciencia-

-Por favor ni que nada, te dije después-

-¡Ya pues Lucy!-

-¡Que no!-

Jamás en mi corta vida, desde que la conocí, supe sobre la parte caprichosa de Lucy, ella siempre se mostraba con tranquila y amable, a pesar que también demostraba furia, malestar u otra expresión, pera esta me tomo de sorpresa. Discutimos hasta ver que Lucy nunca se rendiría, una de las facetas que me gustaba de ella.

- Vale… me rindo- hable con la banderita blanca que esta era la servilleta que había en la mesa.

- De acuerdo, pero este tema no se lo digas a Erza, porque ella no se cansara exprimirme hasta la el último detalle.- me hablo mirando a los ojos.

-Bien he dicho –

-Oi, porque no llamas a Erza si va a venir o no, me muero de hambre- me dijo mientras hacia un gracioso gesto de muerte.

- Jaja, para tu información, no tengo saldo – le dije mientras ella me sacaba la lengua.

-Chistoso… Oh pero si ahí viene Erza- hablo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia la salida, mire a mi detrás y si, Erza estaba a media cuadra.

Erza entro a restaurant y se jalo la silla de una de las mesas vacías que había y se sentó al lado de Lucy.

-A la hora que vienes – le dije ¿Acaso no tenía conciencia de cuanto Lucy y yo sufrimos para no comernos nuestros desayunos? Por algún milagro aún seguía caliente.

-Tch… debo disculparme, pero tuve problemas al salir – hablo

- ¿Se puede saber que problemas? – ahora era Lucy la que preguntaba acusadoramente.

***Lucy Povs***

Gray y yo estábamos que moríamos de hambre, ambos no habíamos cenado ayer, ya que, después del colegio, nos fuimos a celebrar.

***Flashback***

Erza y yo caminábamos mientras hablábamos de cosas del Instituto, también casos de la vida, algo muy comunes entre Erza y yo. Seguíamos caminando hasta que Erza decidió romper el hielo… literalmente…

-¿Hiciste la tarea de Historias?- pregunto Erza

-Ehh bueno si , solo me falta darle algunos toques y termino-

-¿Y estudiaste para el examen de Matemática? – esta vez su voz se sonó muy curiosa.

-Un poco…. ¿Me ayudas en el examen? – le dije mientras ponía mi mejor carita de cachorro.

-Mmmmm… - dudo – Vale, pero me debes – dijo mientras recién entrabamos al Instituto.

-Ok, ¿y que te debo? – le pregunte

-Algo se me vendrá a la mente después... ah por cierto, ¿qué es eso que tienes en la bolsa?

-Ahh bueno es el pedido de Lisanna – le hable así de mas

-Lisanna va a hacer que te lo decomisen – me dijo mientras veíamos a nuestros compañeros en el marco de la puerta – sabes que ella va a jugar con todos y mojara el salón, y peor tendré que apuntar a todos – finalizo cerrando los ojos.

-Da pena, le daré el gusto, ¿no? – le dije

- Ok, pero después no quiero verte quejándote jaja – y dicho esto se fue a sacar su cuaderno de ocurrencias.

-¡Lu-chan! – reconocí la voz y no pude evitar sonreír, esa voz era inconfundible.

-Buenos días Levy – salude

- Lucy, ¿trajiste lo que te pidió Lisanna?- me pregunto poniendo sus ojos a estrellas, algo muy raro.

Después de Erza, Levy era también mi mejor amiga, ella también se juntaba con Lisanna y con las otras, pero se le veía que se incomodada cuando estas hablaban de chicos y esas cosas. También esta perdidamente enamorada de Gazille.

En fin, me quede hablando con Levy hasta que vino el profesor de Arte, paso varias horas hasta que vino la hora de Matemática, seguido con un dulce, jugoso, precioso y tierno examen que de verdad estaba difícil, siguiendo profesor de Historia, ni siquiera entro al salón y ya estaba pidiendo los trabajos, por suerte ya hice de las mías y le entregue, cabe mencionar que el maestro al verme me miro con una mirada desaprobatoria, pues este bien sabe que odio este curso.

Después de terminar la hora de Historia, nos tocó 2 horas de Comunicación, que por suerte ya sabíamos que no había venido, así que Lisanna me pidió el juguete de agua y todo el salón empezamos a correr por allí y por allá, los chicos nos perseguían con la pistola de agua para mojarnos, mientras nosotros estábamos con varias cubetas de agua.

Después de haber mojado a los chicos, estos cogieron unas más cubetas de agua que de donde sepa Dios las sacaron, listos para mojarnos.

-Chicos, recuerden que la venganza es mala- hablo Cana mientras las otras y esta misma corrían para que los chicos no nos mojaban.

Así la pasamos. Al final todos salimos del Instituto mojados, llenos de tierra y peor algunos con huevos y harina. Gray, Erza y yo quedamos para desayunar al día siguiente, invitamos a Levy, pero ella no podía ya que se iba de viaje. Igual, en vez de irnos a nuestras respectivos hogares, nos dirigimos a la casa de Gray a celebrar por el divertidísimo día de hoy, nos quedamos creo que hasta las 1 AM, al final fui la única en irme, ya que Erza decidió quedarse en la casa de Gray.

Sinceramente ese día fue magnifico, el chico nuevo no vino, algo que me hizo sonreír todo el día y lo mejor que ese día era viernes. Fin de semana.

***Fin Flashback***

-A la hora que vienes – hablo Gray un poco molesto.

-Tch… debo disculparme, pero tuve problemas al salir – hablo Erza mientras se acomodaba bien sobre la silla.

- ¿Se puede saber que problemas? – le interrogue acusadoramente mientras mi vista se centraba en ella fijamente.

Erza me miro mientras fruncía un poco el ceño – Ahora tu Lucy… creo que es demás explicarles que tuve que conseguir ropa, me demore porque me desperté tarde, fui a mi casa a arreglarme, bañarme y por supuesto cambiarme de ropa, porque mi uniforme olía a bombeado- giro su cabeza para dirigirse a Gray – Y TU, ¿POR QUE TE FUISTE Y ME DEJASTE SOLA? ¡POR LO MENOS ME HUBIERAS DESPERTADO!- medio grito, casi toda la gente del lugar dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y centro sus miradas en nosotros, yo solo atine a encogerme en mi sitio de vergüenza, mientras Gray bajaba la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

Paso por lo menos 1 minuto o 2 minutos, el aire dejo de ser denso y la gente también dejo de vernos y seguir con sus actividades. En ese pequeño tiempo, Erza se tranquilizó.

-Bien… bueno, ¿qué esperan? Coman chicos- hablo Erza

-Pero, ¿no comeremos juntos?- inquirí

-No hay problema, además creo que ya tienen demasiada hambre, yo por lo menos comí un pan en el camino- dijo en susurros, le llame "Tramposa", porque no era justo que ella ya hubiera comido mientras yo y Gray no hubiéramos ingerido NADA. Erza me escucho y solo atino a sonreírme.

-Bien… entonces a comer, que me muero de hambre, ¡dios!- hablo Gray usando un tono desesperado.

Gray y yo empezamos a digerir nuestros desayunos, que por algún milagro, seguía tibio. Erza nos miraba y pasado un tiempo llamo a la señorita para pedir su orden. Gray, Erza y yo hablamos sobre las actividad de la semana siguiente, pues algunos se olvidan y siempre están los amigos para ayudarte. Llegó la orden de Erza y esta empezó a digerir, mientras Gray iba por la mitad, yo en cambio ya había acabado, solamente que me faltaba tomar mi te. Todo iba bien hasta que cierta persona entro…

-¡Chicos! Miren, ¡es el! - exclamo Erza en un tono bajo. Yo por mi parte seguía con mi cabeza baja y mis ojos cerrados disfrutando el sabroso sabor del te.

-Oh… es alto - hablo Gray mientras paraba de comer.

-¿De quién hablan?- interrogue llena de curiosidad, tenía flojera de abrir mis ojos y ver de quien hablaban así que seguí con mi labor de beber mi te.

-De nada Lucy, de nada- me hablo Erza tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo que nada? Escupan lo que tengan que decirme - les dije, esta vez vi a Gray a esperar una respuesta suya.

-En serio Lucy, nada, solo hablábamos de quien será el re- ALTO, SENTI POR INSTINTO QUE ALGO HABIA MAL, Y ESTE ESTABA A MIS ESPALDAS.

-No me mientas Gray- finalice por casi escupir mi te para levantar mi cabeza, voltear y ver de quien hablaban estos dos. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver de quien era. La furia llego a mí y el sentimiento de frialdad se dispersó rápidamente en mí y no lo podía ocultar visiblemente. Me choca ver a esta persona. Aunque debo admitir que esta guapo, pero eso no cambia mi opinión. Odio a ese tipo de personas.

Recordar esa etapa de mi vida… me da ganas de gritar de furia… y llorar.

_***Natsu Povs***_

Cuando entre al bendito restaurant, sentí varias miradas sobre mí, en especial a las chicas, no pude evitar sonreír al pensar que de seguro hablan que era muy guapo o atractivo. Pero me sentí nervioso cuando note miradas fijas en mí, al principio me lo tome a la ligera, era costumbre que las chicas pongan sus miradas en mí, ya era normal… bueno para mí solamente. Pero ya cuando esas miradas se vuelven tan obsesivas, eso si no tolero y peor me pone los pelos de punta, aunque no lo demuestre.

Me senté en una mesa que había en una de las esquinas, seguí sintiendo esas miradas sobre mí. Voltee simuladamente para ver de donde provenían, estas eran de 2 jóvenes, una mujer pelirroja, que por cierto muy bonita, y otro que la acompañaba, también vi a una rubia, lamentablemente no vi su rostro completo, así que la deduzco bien fea.

La primera, era una joven alta, de cabello largo y rojo, sus ojos eran marrones. Llevaba un largo vestido color canela, su pelo estaba recogido por una coleta hacia atrás.

El otro chico ese tenía el cabello azul oscuro, sinceramente parecía un exhibionista, ya que no paraba de sacarse la camisa, hasta que la pelirroja o la rubia le gritaba, este volvía a ponerse la camisa… pero el acto se volvía a repetir.

Este último tapaba la vista que quería ver de la rubia, no la vei muy bien, hasta que esta alzo la mirada y se fijó en mí. La chava era bien guapa, me había confundido, sus ojos marrones me hicieron pensarla cubierta de chocolate solo para mí. Su cabello era muy brillante, algo que me gusta de las mujeres, la que muy pocas, pero MUY pocas tenían, era extremadamente sexy, y dioss… ese cuerpo… su cuerpo estaba bien formado, esas piernas bien formadas, me daban ganas de dejarle una marca para que todo hombre que pase y fije su mirada en ella supiera que ella es MIA, su cintura era perfecta para cualquier mujer que sea modelo, de eso no cavia duda, su rostro era angelical, su cabello de color dorado. Todo en ella era perfecto.

Ella solo atino a mirarme fijamente, lentamente note que su ceño se fruncía hasta no poder más. Me la quede mirando como si fuera un estúpido viendo una mariposa volar en el extenso campo verde, hasta creo que sentí que la baba se me caía de la boca.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando note que esta salía furiosa a regañadientes del lugar, seguido le seguían la pelirroja y el exhibionista.

Creo que la rubia salió disparada del lugar por mi…no sé, solo al ver cómo me miraba sentí que si fue por mí.

Sin duda alguna, esa viva imagen se quedara grabada en mi mente hasta el día de mi muerte.

Después de llenar el vacío en mí estómago, pague y me retire del lugar. Vi mi reloj y este marcaba a las 9:00 AM, llame a uno de mis amigos para hablar si nos volvíamos a encontrar, este era de mi clase, ósea para el que no entienda, por cierto que idiota, le gusta el alcohol y sobretodo el sexo como yo. Seguía hablando y caminando por la calle a la vez mientras buscaba una librería o mejor aún seria encontrar el centro comercial. Lamentablemente, encontré una librería en media de una zona llena de ventas de uniformes. Está de más decir por qué vine a esta librería, ¿no?

Salí de ese lugar lleno de bolsas, refunfuñe al saber que no tenía un lugar específico para vivir en esta ciudad. Tomé un taxi y me dirigí al hotel en donde por ahora me serviría para no dormir en las calles. Llegue a mi destino y le page al taxista, entre al hotel, pedí a la recepcionista la llave de mi habitación mientras buscaba algo por mis bolsillos, entre a la habitación y tire las bolsas al suelo, me tire a la cama sin importarme cambiarme, opté por llamar a Igneel y pedirle un lugar para vivir si es que de verdad quiere que estudie aquí.

-¿Hola?-

- soy yo viejo –

-¿Natsu? -

- quien más va a ser, ¿a cuántos Natsus conoces? –

-Mmm, ¿Qué tramas? –

-¿Sabías que el cereal no es lo que parece? -

- Natsu… -

- Solo intento decirte que me compres un lugar en donde vivir –

- ¿Y el hotel? –

- No es muy espacioso –

-¿Algo más para tu defensa? –

- Solo te digo la verdad –

-¿Sigues tu vida de mujeriego? –

- Mmmm… ¿Por qué no? Gran idea padre –

-Lo tomare como un si –

- También... ¿Sabías que me encontré a mi tía follando? –

- Ya basta Natsu, sobre lo que tu pides, ya lo tengo preparado, solo me falta enviarte la llave. –

-Ohh… ¿Qué tramas? –

- Tch… es un departamento, está en el edificio más alto de la ciudad, a ver si por ahí lo ves… -

- Ok, ¿y algo más que decir? –

- NO, así que deja deja de fastidiar – finalizo para cortar la llamada.

- Jajajaja, que viejo más estúpido, se lo cree todo jajajaja – reí, cuando estaba de buen humor le hacía bromas parecidas a lo que ocurrió a Igneel.

Mañana era domingo, solo me faltaba comprar el uniforme y ya tengo todo listo para el lunes, día del comienzo infernal. Obviamente mañana no are nada a excepción de acostarme con algunas cuantas zorras. Ya les dije, es una necesidad desde que cumplí los 11 años.

Así finalizo el día, estaba de lo más aburrido, hoy no me dio ganas de follar con nadie, y peor, esta noche esta perfecta para eso. Los que ocupaban los otros cuartos no estaban ya que había un desfile en el centro de la ciudad, era una gran oportunidad para tener sexo con una tipa y hacerla gemir hasta no poder.

Reí al recordar un caso familiar, a la tipa casi la hago llorar de placer. Jajaja…. No pienso enamorarme y creo que ni lo hare.

Ya tengo suficiente con los problemas y deudas de Igneel.

Si solo alguien me hubiera dicho que no debí meterme esa vez para espiar las conversaciones de Igneel, si solo alguien me lo hubiera advertido, no estaría en este embrollo. Y mucho menos en esta ciudad.

**/================/**

"嫌い二人の間に、バラ、情熱的な愛として現れることがあります"/ "Between two people who hate, may emerge as the rose, a passionate love "

**/================/**


	4. Coincidencia

El deber es mi obligación *no sé dónde narices saque esa frase O.O *, holas, aquí os dejo el capi siguiente, el trama de la historia va ser bien lento, sinceramente pienso alargar el fic hasta 30 capis o mas :)

Y gracias por sus reviews! :3 . Me alientan en demasía.

SetsukaHeel .- Gracias por leer esta patetica historia T.T , en serio que fue por ti para superar mi trauma, lo que pasa es que me obsecione viendo el caso de Jeffrey Dahmer y Ted Bundy ( dos asesinos crueles ), y todavia vi laas fotos originales del sus victimas ya muertas , Jeff era todo un canival :( ,gracias y aver si te veo en el otro capi n.n

niixuiix .- Por que puse asi a Natsu? Lo siento, no te lo puedo decir, y si , uno de estos tortolos se enamorara del otro y asi empieza la vida romantica ! ... ok no ._. ... solo te digo que Lucy al ver que Natsu es asi lo odiara MAS! Gracias por tu review c:

Ahh por siaca, si lees este capi, se os presentara una escena de arte, eso lo copie de Adriamusica96, es que no me haba imaginación, además que a **MI HERMANA** le daba risa XD. ( a peticion de mi hermanita , puse esa escena, aunque no estoy de acuerdo pero bueno uff )

Os dejo su canal (eliminen los asteriscos) *www.*youtube* *user/*adriamusica96*

Y si no pueden, buscad en YouTube : Adriamusica96 - ( NO ES SPAM T.T )

Les recomiendo ver sus videos, en serio se van a morir de risa (literalmente por favor) Y otra aclaración, en esta historia Natsu tendrá varios comportamientos, depende de cada caso.

* * *

Creo que esta de mas decir que Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni los personajes, pertenece a Hiro Mashima

La historia si :)

* * *

Tambien les digo que en el siguiente capi les dejare toda la informacion del porque Lucy odia a los nuevo alumnos n.n

Ahora sí, os dejo el capi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Coincidencia**

**.**

**.**

_***Erza Povs***_

-Erza- sentía que estaba en las nubes mientras observaba al hombre de mis sueños – Erza- el me miro con sus ojos que me hipnotizan, y su cabello azul como el océano - … ERZA… - y su piel era como el magn… - ¡ERZA! –

-UUAHH! – grite y rebusque con mi mirada para ver quien me despertó de mi sueño, solo vi a Levy.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- me dijo mientras me daba una taza de leche caliente.

-Ah?, si…. si- le hable para que no empiece con su intensivo interrogatorio. Y para que no sospechara le di una de mis sonrisas más fingidas.

-No te creo – demonios – pero te dejare ir por esta vez – me dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Y tú? Que haces aquí? – le hable con un poco de sueño.

Rápidamente una vena apareció en la frente de Levy al escucharme.

-pero que dices? Si vivimos juntas!- chillo mientras volteaba dramáticamente, un claro gesto de indignación.

- Jejeje- eso ya lo sabía, pero es que yo acostumbro a dejar la puerta de mi habitación con llave, solo por precaución- Levy, me refiero a como entraste a mi habitación- le dije.

-Ahh… pues tu puerta estaba abierta – enserio? No le creo pero mejor callarme.

- Ok… sabes a qué hora es? – Levy abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpida ya que la puerta de la casa fue abierta brutalmente-

-QUIEN ES? –grite mientras salía de mi habitación con un palo de béisbol – ah eres tu Lisanna – dije mientras cerraba mis oj… - LISANNA! QUE HACES AQUÍ? – le grite mientras le llamaba la atención, ya que casi hizo que Levy muera del susto.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, vine porque en primer lugar nadie me habría la puerta – pero si yo y Levy no escuchamos nada – y en segundo lugar, la tutora te esta llamando – me aviso.

-Uh? Pero si es temprano – Lisanna alzo una ceja.

-Temprano? Erza, son a las 10: 13 am – me dijo mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco.

-KYYYAAA!- grite mientras me dirigía a mi dormitorio y empezaba a sacar mi uniforme, DIOS!, soy policía escolar, debo dar el ejemplo …

-No te bañaras?- hablo Levy

-NOOO! ES TARDE! – grite, además me había bañado anoche.

-cochina –dijo en un murmullo Lisanna, la escuche y la mire, esta aguantaba las ganas de reírse, eso me enfureció.

- TE OI!- le grite- ESPERENME AFUERA, LISANNA AHORA SALGO –

-Okis, te espero en la sala – hablo sonriendo mientras llevaba a Levy de la mano a la sala.

- No te demores Erza – añadió Levy, si ella fue la que no me despertó!

Después de unos 5 minutos que para mí fueron horas, Salí finalmente, ya peinada y con la mochila en la mano.

-Ahora sí, vamos – hablo Lisanna mientras corríamos al Instituto.

Cerré con seguro la puerta de nuestro hogar, corrimos y ya estábamos a medio camino, hasta que…

-ESPEREN! – Lisanna y yo volteamos y vimos a una Levy un poco sonrojada – eh… me olvide mi cuaderno de hoy– nos dijo.

-LEVY! , ANDA APURATE! –grito Lisanna mientras daba vueltas como loca. Suspiré, me senté en una banca que había por ahí y me digne a que iba a llegar aun más tarde de lo que debía.

**/En el Instituto /**

_***Lucy Povs***_

Recuérdenme que cuando vea a Erza, la estrangulare. Se supone que siempre tengo que ver la en el instituto, si no me siento aburrida, y para colmo, este lunes llego el alumno nuevo, Y PEOR, la tutora le aviso que se sentara a mi lado. Cuando escuche eso, iba a reclamar, pero al ver la cara de la tutora, que por cierto, es fea, me digne a callar. Este se presentó ante toda la clase, su nombre es Natsu Dra… ni me importa su apellido, con solo un nombre me conformo, además que Gray no vino hoy, estoy sola en este lugar.

-ah por cierto, que toca mañana? – voltee y vi a Natsu, al parecer me estaba examinando con su mirada.

- eso te lo dirá la tutora o si no la policía escolar – le hable cortante

-y la policía escolar? Quién es? – hablo mostrando una sonrisa .

- Lisanna fue a buscarla – le dije mientras trataba de borrar de mi mente su sonrisa que se me había quedado grabada en mi mente.

-Lisanna? – pregunto confundido

-Ah, cierto, eres _**nuevo **_, no la conoces– le dije duramente, usando un tono especial en la palabra nuevo , en serio, este loco me daba rabieta.

-Mmm – fue lo último que dijo para después voltear.

Me concentre en la pizarra en donde se encontraba la tutora hablando sobre el arte moderno. Hablaba que ahora la gente no aprecia el arte y todas esas cosas aburridas. Recordé esa vez cuando estudiaba en otro Instituto, cuando mi mejor amiga confió en el chico nuevo… y esa vez… fue horrible verlo y peor cuando este se dio cuenta de mi presencia... era mejor no recordarlo si es que no quería llorar a mares.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de hablar de- la tutora fue interrumpida cuando oímos una conversación de afuera del salón.

- Levy! Llegamos tarde por tu culpa!-

-No me eches la culpa!-

-Basta, concentremos en ir al salón.

-Todos nos van a mirar-

-Eso no importa-

- Erza, tu no tendrás vergüenza, pero soy la más hermosa y nunca me ha gustado pasar vergüenza en frente de la tonta clase-

-Lisanna! Cállate o te van a escuchar –

- Descuida Levy, esos estúpidos y en especial la vieja no nos van a escuchar – hablo Lisanna mientras entraba al salón sonriendo como si nada. Si supiera que todo el salón la escucho…

- Disculpe, ¿podemos pasar? – hablo Erza y Levy al mismo tiempo, ellas se quedaron en la puerta a esperar el permiso de la Tutora.

-Claro, pueden pasar – dijo la Tutora con su típica voz fría – Erza, debes de ir a la dirección a justificar tu tardanza- hablo con extrema seriedad que de verdad daba miedo e incluso, creo un denso ambiente dentro del salón – señorita Lisanna, a mi despacho- comunico mientras salía del salón directo a su despacho. Seguro le regañaría y suspendería a Lisanna por haberla insultado.

-Uhh Lisanna ya fuiste- hablo Gazille mientras reía como loco – oh cierto chicos?- dijo mientras se dirigía a Jellal, Loki y los otros idiotas.

-Cállate – refunfuño Lisanna mientras salía del salón. Enserio Lisanna no tenía cura.

Mire a mi derecha y vi a Erza, esta se dio cuenta y volteo a verme, sonrió.

-Me debes una- le dije mientras sonreía

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que cierta persona no me despertó – dijo mientras miraba a Levy.

-No puedo casi respirar- le dije mientras señalaba a Natsu con los ojos.

-Ah, pero ya vino- dijo con sorpresa – He tú! – Natsu volteo y vio a Erza – Como te llamas? – le hablo con una mirada frívola.

-Natsu , Natsu Dragneel – le dijo este un poco asustado por la aurora roja que rodeaba a Erza.

-Oh, pues bienvenido- Erza le extendió su mano para saludarlo correctamente, yo abrí mis ojos como platos, y pensaba que lo trataría mal. – Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, soy la policía escolar del salón –

-Oh que bien, necesito que alguien me diga el horario – le dijo sonriente

- Estoy ocupada por ahora, pero ella es Lucy Heartfilia, mi compañera, ella te dirá lo que toca mañana, hasta luego – mire a Erza y esta me guiño el ojo. Que chistosa es.

-Bien, escupe – me hablo Natsu mientras me miraba serio.

-Quien eres para hablarme así? Esfúmate – le dije enojada

-Que espesa eres, ya oíste a la policía escolar, así que dime que toca mañana –

-Idiota! Eres un completo idiota!-

-Cállate y habla-

-Ya te dije que no me hables así!-

-Y cómo quieres que te hable? Si eres bien terca-

-Perdón?-

-Eres sorda? Te dije que eras terca, y al parecer sorda-

-Cállate rosita –

-Por si sabias mi pelo es natural –

- Si si, delincuente, solo te falta un tatuaje-

- Silencio Candy –

- Cállate chicle –

- Como me llamaste?

-Chicle, sordo-

- No soy sordo, guapa –

-Guapa? Deja de coquetearme –

- Coquetearte? Ah! Si eres tan gorda –

-Gorda? Tu abuela? ah no sabía... –

-Me dirás lo que toca mañana si o no –

-Gomen, pero NO –

- Pues creo que no hay remedio contigo… -

Iba a responderle, pero me quede de piedra cuando Natsu se paró y me tomo de las muñecas, iba a patearle y decirle unas cuantas verdades hasta cansarme, pero este empezó a acercar su rostro al mío, cada vez más cerca, hasta el punto de rozar nuestras narices, me sonroje y mi cuerpo no respondía para darle unas merecidas patadas. Pensé que iba a besarme, hasta que…

-DEMONIOS LUCY! DIME DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE TOCA MAÑANA – ¿me grito? ¿Acaso Natsu me grito? Oh eso si no lo permito…

-TE DIJE QUE NO! CHICLE – le grite mientras alargaba la distancia de nuestros rostros, me zafe de su agarre, al fin mi cuerpo se dignaba a obedecer – Y NO TE ME ACERQUES PERVERTIDO! – gruñí feroz.

- Pervertido? Yo? JA, no me interesas nena – me dijo mientras volvía a acercar su rostro, pero esta vez acaricio mi mejilla.

-Nat… Natsu, suéltame bastardo – le hable un poco nerviosa.

-Mmmm – murmuro algo que no entendí muy bien y finalmente me soltó.

- No eres como las que conozco – me dijo mientras me daba la espalda y se acercaba a una de las chicas.

Me quede de piedra.

- ehh, te gusta el chico nuevo?- me hablo Levi por detrás.

-qué? NO me hagas reír Levy – le hable mientras me hacia la confundida.

-No me engañas Lucy, vi lo que paso entre tú y el chico nuevo – me dijo con cierta picardía.

- Se llama Natsu – le dije un poco nerviosa

- Ves? Hasta ya sabes su nombre – me dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora

- Piensas llevarme al cuartel? – le pregunte, pues Levi para sacarte unas cuantas verdades, se ponía seria y empezaba a hacerte unas preguntas tontas y que al final, ya sabía tu secreto.

- No Lucy, pienso hacerte que te enamores de el – abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar lo que dijo – Lucy, se ve que está interesado en ti jaja – se rio y me guiño el ojo.

-Que pasa aquí?- al fin Erza se digna a llegar por mi rescate.

- Ah , es que el chico nuevo y Lucy ya son novios – le dijo Levy antes que yo le respondiera a Erza.

Erza, al parecer le creyó a Levy y me miró fijamente – Es cierto eso, Lucy? – me hablo con una voz tenebrosa que me hizo temblar del susto.

-P-Para nada! – hable poniéndome nerviosa, mis mejillas tomaron un color rojo, y creo que el color era más vivo que el cabello de Erza.

-Mmm… - pensó Erza.

- DIOS MIO! Chicas, ustedes saben que odio a los nuevos – les hice recordar, una para que no haga conclusiones rápidas y falsas y se las cuente a todos, y a la otra para que no me interrogue.

- Lucy eres muy mala mintiendo jiji – rio por lo bajo Levy, Erza se limitó a sonreír.

-Sabes Lucy, nunca pensé que esto podía pasar, pero suerte con Dragneel – me palmeo con su mano mi espalda y me sonrió.

- NO ME GUSTA! – Grite – Y SE LLAMA NATSU! –

- Ves Erza, hasta sabe su nombre – rio Levy al igual que Erza.

-Chicas! – les grite sonrojada

-Ya ya, no nos hagas caso jaja – hablo Erza mientras se sentaba al costado de mi asiento.

- OI, AHÍ VIENE LA TUTORA! – grito Gazille mientras corría a su asiento.

Todos al darnos cuenta de eso, corrimos a nuestros asientos, para que la Tutora no piense que somos unos malcriados. Gruñí al sentir que Natsu se sentó en su sitio.

La tutora vino junto con Lisanna, esta última estaba con su típica sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su asiento. Seguimos con la aburrida clase hasta que toco hora del recreo.

Erza, Yo y Levy nos dirigimos a uno de las tiendas a comprar algunas hamburguesas, vi que Natsu se juntaba junto a Loke, Jellal y Gazille. Que mal que se junte con mala compañía. ¡Espera! ¡Deja de preocuparte por ese idiota, Lucy!

Después de comprar lo que queríamos, nos sentamos en unas bancas que tenía el Instituto

-Estoy agotada, casi me tocan el trasero- hablo una Levy muy enojada.

-Ni te quejes, a mí me tocaron los pechos – le hable mientras comía mi bendita hamburguesa.

-Creo que comprar en la tienda es malo, debemos ir al kiosco de la escuela- hablo Erza mientras traía una manzana.

-NI LO DIGAS- grito Levy –PEOR, AHÍ ESTAN LOS PERVERTIDOS DEL INSTITUTO-

-Levy, tienes todo mi apoyo- le dije, pues en serio, prefiero ir a una tienda en vez de ir al kiosco del instituto.

-Bueno… entonces no se quejen – dijo Erza resignada.

El recreo la pasamos hablando y comiendo, Levy y Erza volvieron a molestarme con el idiota de Natsu.

Pero, en serio, no me gusta para nada el idiota, es muy tonto y .. AHHG ni sé que decir!

-ya ya – se formó un incómodo silencio – vamos a pensar en algo – dijo Erza

-Oigan, ustedes que piensan sobre Lisanna como una artista?- pregunto Levy sonriendo.

- Artista Pornográfica?- pregunto Erza, Levy rio.

- Noo, pensemos bien de ella… haber que tal sobre una artista de arte – dijo Levy mientras ponía un puchero.

- Pues creo que bien- dijo Erza

-Déjame pensar… - les dije, voy a imaginarme la inteligencia de Lisanna para un trabajo de Arte Moderno…

/-/-/-/

(Busquen "ARTISTAS LOCOS? ¿! (re-subido)**" **en YouTube y en el minuto 3:33)

Aparece una señora encargada de limpiar el museo. Entonces se para en el lugar en donde se encuentra una obra de "arte" llamado: Instante de caos en equilibrio.

Este es un bote lleno de periódicos, junto con una escoba boca arriba dentro del bote. De bajo de esto está un bote de pintura y debajo de esto esta una silla.

Haber... ¿Qué narices hace esto aquí?, pero tantos periódicos y tanta cosa… ¡¿Y la escoba? Hay, de seguro la Poly, seguro que la Poly la dejo aquí sobre la cesta, así que, si no estoy yo aquí para limpiar no se … - habla la señora mientras retira la escoba del bote – tengo que recoger esto … -

La señora retira el bote de basura y barre los papeles arrugados de periódicos en el piso - ¿Y este bote de pintura de donde lo han sacado? Aii, a lo mejor será de la segunda planta que están pintando y se lo han dejado aquí. ¿Y porque aquí todo? Esta silla esta vieja, bueno… la silla no es tan seguro, pero bueno… - limpia la silla vieja – así…- barre la basura…

Pasado un tiempo:

Aparece Lisanna con un gato negro acariciándolo.

-¡AH! ¡Pero bueno…! ¡¿Qué han hecho mi obra? ¡¿Qué han hecho aquí? Ah... Uh… ¡SEGURIDAD! – grita una Lisanna dramática mientras sale en busca de un policía…

/-/-/-/

-Eh… mejor pensemos en otra cosa- dije mientras me salía una gotita estilo anime. Enserio, creo que Lisanna no tiene memoria para hacer una obra de arte.

-¿Qué pensaste?- hablo Levy

-Que confundían su obra por una basura y lo tiraban al tacho– le dije un poco confundida.

-Jajaja – rio Erza.

-Enserio – les dije mientras ponía una cara de sorpresa.

-Ah sí, Erza… - Erza me miro un poco extrañada – que hay de Jerall? – le dije guiñándole el ojo, la venganza es dulce – Levy, y Gazille?-

-CALLATE! – gritaron Erza y Levy al mismo tiempo sonrojadas.

- Jajaja, se lo merecen por molestarme con el maldito Dragneel – les dije mientras les sacaba la lengua.

- Oi, ese no es Jellal peleándose con uno del 5C? – hablo Levy mientras giraba para ver a una esquina del lugar en donde estábamos.

-Uhh... Erza, tienes que apuntarlo y detenerlo – hable mientras miraba la misma escena que Levy estaba presenciando.

- Ahh, en eso no me hago problema – dijo Erza mientras sacada de un lado sabrá Dios su cuaderno de Ocurrencias y empezaba a escribir.

Sonreí divertida y negué con la cabeza.

-Esa no te la creo – le dijo Levy un poco picaresca.

-Levy… -hablo Erza con su típica voz escalofriante. Esto hizo que Levy me abrazara como si fuera un gran oso peluche.

- Espérenme aquí, voy a detenerlos, ah por cierto Levy, ahí está Gazille con una chica de pelo morado… - y nuestra Levy se paró furiosa.

- Que! Te acompaño Erza! – hablo Levy mientras me dejaban atrás.

- Claro, a Lucy hay que ignorar – murmure – Espérenme! – grite

Llegamos a la cancha de futbol, Jerall se estaba peleando a puño limpio con uno de 5C, hasta ya se notaba sangre por el suelo. Gazille estaba platicando de seguro con su novia, Gazille es casanova, igual que Loke y Jellal… y Gray. Ya no teng porque ocultarlo, Gray también es un casanova, pero él no es tan… idiota como los 3 anteriores. Natsu… pues creo que también será un casanova, pues ya estaba con una chica de pelo marro y la tenia de la cintura. Igual, vi a Levy y estaba furiosa, y de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia Gazille y esa tipa. En serio, me parece una absurda idea tener que enamorarse.

Y algo que más me llamo la atención, es que mientras Jellal y el otro tipo se golpeaban mutuamente, había en montones de espectadores y nadie hacia nada, ni siquiera Loke o Gazille que se juntaban con Jellal.

-Paren… están haciendo desorden aquí- intervino Erza con voz de ultratumba.

- Oh vamos, no distraigas a Jellal, Erza- hablo Loke un poco serio.

-Cállate –

-Jellal, detente- Erza palmeo el hombro de Jellal para poder detenerlo.

-No me subestimes, Erza- le respondido mientras seguía peleándose.

-Uy, se le espera una gran paliza- dijo Levy riéndose

-Pues yo creo que si – y ahí estaba Natsu al lado de Levy.

- Ah, tú debes ser el chico nuevo, mucho gusto, me llamo Levy MCGarden – dijo Levy mientras le tendía la mano a Natsu amablemente. Al mismo tiempo veíamos que Erza le saca el ancho a Jellal y el de 5C salía huyendo del campo de futbol.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel – respondido este un poco frio.

-Bien, seguro que a conoces a mi amiga Lucy – Levy me miro y me guiño el ojo, Natsu no se dio cuenta de este último.

- Si ya la conozco- me miro y me puso un gesto de asco.

- Hm –

-Oh, entonces espero que se lleven bien – y dicho es se fue a ayudar a Erza, ya que tenía a Jellal derrotado y tirado en el piso.

-Es tu amiga? –

-Sí, algún problema?-

-Mira que eres tú la que comienza – gruño

- Ah, sí claro – le hable burlona.

- Que grosera eres conmigo –

- Por favor… –

-En serio –

Retrocedí unos pasos, ya que cada palabra que él decía, daba un paso adelante, y yo daba un paso atrás.

- Quítate! – le dije nerviosa al ver en qué posición estábamos. El muy idiota se me había acercado hasta el punto de acorralarme en la esquina del lugar. Mire por encima de su hombro y vi a todas las personas que estaban mirándonos – Idiota, toda la gente nos mira- le gruñí feroz y le di una patada en el estómago.

- AUCH! Mierda, mujer! – me grito mientras se sobaba el estómago.

- ¿Tú que piensas? ¿Que soy esa de las mujeres fáciles? Te equivocas, Natsu Dragneel – le hable cortante mientras me dirigía en donde se encontraban Erza y Levy.

-Para nada, simplemente quiero saber qué tipo de mujer eres, pero al parecer eres de las tercas y odiosas- me hablo con la voz adolorida, al parecer le seguía doliendo el estómago.

-Cállate- casi hago sangrar mis labios de tanto apretarlos para no decirle algunas cuantas verdades al muy estúpido. Voltee para dirigirme donde estaban Erza y Levy.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Abrí mis ojos cuando sentí la presencia de Natsu en mi espalda – solo quiero conocerte y tú me tratas como si fuera el asesino Dahmer, no voy a matarte- me dijo, yo sentía su respiración en mi nuca – Pero parece que no hay cura para ti, eres bien terca y sonsa – eso me dolió.

Esas palabras me dejaron atónita… ¿será que el solo quiere ser mi amigo? ¿Sera que él quiere que yo lo acepte? Pero… estoy casi segura que él no quiere eso, solo quiere usarme como un trapo y después de cansarse de mí, dejarme. Algo me dice que Natsu está pasando varios problemas en su familia, pero yo que sé. Nunca confiare en los nuevos alumnos, y si a alguno les doy mi confianza, será porque me enamore o me demostraron que no son lo que aparentan por fuera.

_***Natsu Povs***_

Debo admitir que cuando vi a la rubia en el Instituto, pensé que sería una presa fácil, que con solo coquetearla, estaría rendida a mis pies. Pero me equivoque, era una chica fuerte y decidida, además con tan solo me miro en el restaurant, sé que me detesta, aunque no le haiga hecho nada. Por lo menos se su nombre: Lucy Heartfilia.

Su padre trabaja junto con Igneel, y estoy casi seguro que Lucy no sabe sobre eso.

Ahora me encuentro hablando junto con Loke y Gazille. Jellal fue golpeado brutalmente por Scarlet, así que no creo que venga.

-Oi tío, parece que estas embobado de Lucy – hablo Gazille mientras me da un codazo en la costilla-

-Para nada, esa ni me interesa – le dije mirando a otro lado, sinceramente Lucy si me intereso, pero creo que por ahora no la quiero como pareja... o sí?

- Ademas una chica de pelo blanco me pidio hablar conmigo en la salida - les dije para no sacar sospechas

- Ojos azules? - interrogo Loke a lo cual movi mi cabeza para darle un afirmativo.

- Jaja te toco Lisanna -

- Quien? -

- Lisanna, la mas puta del salon -

- Porque puta? - interrogue confundido

-Jaja , pues se la anda co chicos a la vez, se chapa detras del Instituto, y es presumida - respondio Gazille mientras seguiamos caminando hasta el aula.

- Lisanna da pena - agrego Loke

- Sus hermanos an tratado de hacer lo mejor posible para ella pero no hay efecto en ella-

- Pero si quieres ir a hablar con ella, anda. Pero despues no te quejes que te fue infiel o esas cosas. Solo con un chico le fue fiel, hasta que este ultimo se canso de ella y la dejo. -

- Quien? -

- Gray Fullbuster , hoy no a venido, pero mañana lo veras -

- Bien, vamos a morir en la clase- dijo Loke mientras entraba al salon.

* * *

**/================/**

**"**嫌い二人の間に、バラ、情熱的な愛として現れることがあります"/ "Between two people who hate, may emerge as the rose, a passionate love "

**/================/**

* * *

Muy bien que os parecio? :) , si quieren matenme :c

Os digo que soy nueva en esto de los fic, asi que me sorry si hago el fic mal, diganme consejos para corregir algunos errores, asi ni de mas , sayonara! ... para siempre .. no hay mas continuacion de este fic . ( aver si se la creen XD )


	5. AVISO

BUENO CHICAS Y CHICOS, LOS QUE QUIEREN LA CONTINUACION, DEBO DECIRLER QUE SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION EN TODOS MIS FICS DE FAIRY TAIL, LO KE PASA ES K YA NO SE ME DA SER KA GRAN FAN DE FAIRY TAIL QUE ERA ANTES, AHORA ME GUSTAN OTRAS COSAS, HETALIA, SERIAL KILLERS, DIBUJO , MUSIC OF 80 Y MAS. PEOR, AYER ME PELEE CON LA FAMILIA DE MI PADRE, PORQUE ELLOS SIEMPRE ME HAN TRATADO MAL, DESDE PEQUENIA , Y MI PADRE ME DEFENDIO, UNA TIA DIJO QUE YA NO ME RECONOCE COMO SOBRINA Y LE DIJE NORMal, ESTAMOS PASANDO MOMENTOS DIFICILES, MI BISUABUELO QUE TIENE 99 ANIOS ESTA MUY MAL Y ESTOY PEOR EN MIS CLASES. NO SE QUE DECIRLES AMIS PADRES. LO SIENTOS CHICOS, QUIZA LO CONTINUE EN UN LARGO TIEMPO ... QUIZA UN ANIO NOSE, ME DESPIDO.


End file.
